Until Death Do Us Part
by Tache Bleue
Summary: Deux ans...Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que Date et Yukimura se sont séparés. A présent le jour se lève et chacun d'eux se prépare au combat. Cette fois, ils seront ennemis. Attention, suite de Alliance


Le ciel était dégagé, seuls quelques nuages dorés glissaient, portés par la brise dans l'immense voûte céleste aux teintes orangés. Les rayons du soleil rasaient l'horizon, colorant le paysage de vifs éclats d'or. Un jeune homme observait le vol des faucons tournoyant dans le ciel, sûrement à la recherche de leur proie. Leur majestueuse danse le fascinait. Accoudé à la rambarde de bois, le monde s'offrait à lui. Le château de Ueda surplombait la plaine, offrant un panorama merveilleux. C'était là son endroit préféré, perché en haut de cette magnifique forteresse, il se sentait libre, léger. Presque assez pour pouvoir rejoindre ces nobles créatures qui dominaient les airs avec grâce. La brise emportait avec elle la douce odeur de l'été, cette senteur si fleurie et boisé en même temps. Les longs cheveux châtains de Yukimura chatouillèrent son visage sous la caresse taquine du vent. Il les rangea d'un geste derrière son oreille ne quittant toujours pas des yeux le paysage qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux noisette quittèrent le ciel et rejoignirent tristement la terre ferme. Aussitôt ses soucis lui revinrent en tête. Demain allait être une journée très éprouvante, et bien plus émotionnellement que physiquement, il le savait. Affronter cet homme était la chose qu'il désirait le plus, au moins autant qu'il la redoutait. Celui qu'il considérait comme son rival, celui-là même qu'il avait rencontré il y a de ça deux ans maintenant. Il était la seule personne au monde qui l'avait autant captivé, chamboulé. Lui qui était si fier et puissant, le seul être au monde qui ai réussit à l'ébranler à en faire bouillir son sang, le seul pour qui son cœur s'emballa à tout rompre. Il se souvient encore de son œil bleu perçant si déterminé et imperturbable. Un frisson parcourra son corps à ce souvenir. Il avait terriblement envie de le revoir. Mais cette insoutenable peur qui lui rongeait le ventre l'empêchait de se réjouir à cette idée. Le revoir signifiait devoir le tuer. Cette fois ils seraient tout deux ennemis. Yukimura ferma les yeux cachant son visage entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir, il se devait d'être fort. Cependant il doutait de sa capacité à effacer ses sentiments vis à vis du dragon borgne. S'il y était confronté, arriverait-il à lui ôter la vie ?

- Sasuke...Tu peux sortir, qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre

- Jeune maître...

Le ninja s'agenouilla devant Yukimura avec respect. Son jeune maître avait beaucoup grandit et mûrit. Le jeune homme si fougueux et passionné qu'il était, avait laissé place à un homme confiant mais prudent. Ce changement bien soudain avait surprit le ninja, mais même s'il aimait la fougue de son maître, sa maturité l'avait rendu moins inconscient. Quelques fois, il voyait son maître perdu dans ses pensées, cet air triste sur le visage et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer il y a deux ans, sans jamais avoir eut le courage de lui demander.

- Il vous faut vous reposer maintenant, demain nous partirons à l'aube.

- Je sais. Répondit-il avec froideur.

Sasuke releva la tête, surprit du ton employé par son maître. Le visage de Yukimura s'était transformé. Ses yeux légèrement plissés et les sourcils froncés, il semblait très contrarié. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bois si fort que celle-ci devinrent blanches. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme arborer une telle expression de colère, lui qui était habituellement si souriant et joyeux.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire alors tu peux disposer, Sasuke.

- Bien. Répondit le shinobi avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

L'héritier des Sanada retourna dans sa chambre, délaissant le panorama. Il s'assit sur son fûton. Il saisit son pendentif qui trônait sur sa poitrine, ces six pièces qui était son emblème, représentant sa détermination et son héritage. Il les serra entre ses doigts, cherchant un réconfort quelconque à travers ce symbole. Il le sentait, demain allait être confronté à sa pire crainte.

»» ◊◊◊ ««

Les rizières vertes s'étendaient à perte de vue. Le soleil couchant baignait de ses rayons les végétaux environnants ces derniers ondulant tranquillement sous la brise. Les paysans étaient encore présents dans leur plantation, s'occupant avec passion de leur terre. Le domaine du dragon surplombait légèrement le terrain, situé en plein milieu des terres agricoles. Au centre de celui-ci, dans le jardin, Date s'entrainait avec passion au kendo. Il répétait avec rigueur et une précision mortelle, chacun des gestes d'épéiste. Habillé de son hakama, on pouvait clairement voir le résultat de ses grands efforts, traduit par la sueur qui perlait le long de sa peau. Concentré, il exécutait chacun de ses gestes alliant agilité et puissance. Il arrêta cependant un instant son entraînement, profitant de sa courte pause pour poser son sabre de bois avant de prendre deux de ses six sabres. Il reprit ensuite son entraînement, préférant la sensation de ses sabres à l'équilibre unique et à la lame aiguisée. Il s'entraina durant une bonne heure, lui permettant de ne pas oublier les sensations uniques qu'il éprouvait en maniant avec habilité ses armes. Alors qu'il exécutait un mouvement, il se retourna vivement, assignant un coup vertical qui fut paré par Kojurô qui venait d'apparaître. Le dragon borgne esquissa un sourire, l'idée d'affronter son fidèle compagnon lui était plutôt plaisante. Ensemble, ils s'affrontèrent comme s'ils étaient en combat réel. Kojurô profita d'une ouverture et chargea, pointant son épée en direction de son maître. Date esquiva partiellement, laissant la lame lui frôler le bras, acceptant de laisser blesser afin de porter un coup mortel à son adversaire. Kojurô tomba à terre, esquivant au dernier moment le coup. Essoufflé, l'œil du dragon leva la tête vers son maître. Ce dernier lui tendit une main qu'il saisit avec plaisir, l'aidant à se relever.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi redoutable, monseigneur. Déclara Kojurô en souriant.

- Je me dois de conserver mon instinct. Répondit-il gravement.

Son maître était étrangement distant. Son expression restait fermée voir froide.

- Permettez-moi, monseigneur.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- J'ai l'impression que l'affrontement de demain vous perturbe.

Date ne répondit pas, il ne le voulait pas. A quoi bon démentir alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Kojurô avait raison. Oui, ce combat ne l'enchantait guère et le préoccupait grandement. Cependant il avait hâte de combattre son rival, ce sentiment l'avait d'ailleurs obsédé, si bien qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Mais malgré tout, il sentait en lui une inquiétude lui ronger les sangs.

- Je me concentre. Répondit-il après un certain temps.

Se concentrer pour ne pas faiblir, ne pas écouter les battements sourds de son cœur qui lui hurlait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il était un seigneur, responsable de son clan et de son peuple, lui était son ennemi. Il n'y avait rien de plus que ça, il ne le fallait pas.

- Kojurô, tu devrais aller te reposer, demain sera le début d'une féroce bataille.

- Faites de même, ne vous surmenez pas.

Le dragon borgne quitta le jardin, préférant retrouver la quiétude de ses quartiers. Demain allait être une journée bien éprouvante. Son armée était moins nombreuse mais plus puissante que celle de Takeda Shingen, ce qui équilibrait leur force. Mais l'élément non négligeable de cette guerre était son rival, Yukimura Sanada. Le dragon d'Oshu posa à côté de lui son sixième katana, ayant fini de l'aiguiser. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, lui qui pourtant, adorait se battre et faire la guerre, se voyait envahis d'un grand sentiment de vide. Son œil unique se planta dans l'horizon, observant cette masse sombre de nuage qui obscurcissait le ciel. Quelques éclairs tranchèrent le paysage, accompagné d'un bruit sourd qui calqua dans le silence du crépuscule.

»» ◊◊◊ ««

L'armée de Takeda se dirigeait comme un seul homme en direction du champ de bataille. Les sabots claquaient en un rythme moyen contre le sol. Les soldats marchaient, leur visage fermé indiquait leur appréhension de l'affrontement à venir. Yukimura Sanada chevauchait fièrement son destrier, vêtu de son armure rouge et armé de ses deux grands tridents. Il était un véritable symbole pour l'armée, le jeune tigre qui arrivait à égaler l'incroyable puissance du dragon d'Oshu. Malgré les craintes fondées des troupes de Takeda vis à vis de la grande réputation du dragon borgne et de ses hommes, Yukimura apparaissait comme une promesse de victoire. L'armée stoppa son avancée, face à eux, l'armée du dragon les attendait déjà. Yukimura passa en tête de troupe, rejoignant son seigneur.

- Oyakata-sama, nous attendons vos ordres. Dit-il humblement.

- compte sur toi pour cette bataille.

- Oui monseigneur.

Ses yeux noisette se détournèrent de son maître pour observer l'armée ennemie. Il n'y avait là qu'une poignée d'homme, à peine de quoi contenir la moitié de leurs hommes. Un cavalier était en tête. De là où il était, Yukimura ne pouvait pas discerner les traits du chef qui se tenait fièrement sur son destrier. Takeda fit entendre sa voix grave, encourageant ses troupes. Après son court discours, il ordonna de charger. L'armée se rua en courant, les soldats criant pour se donner du courage. De leur côté, les forces de la province d'Oshu restèrent immobiles, attendant sagement leur ennemis. Yukimura était en tête, chevauchant à toute vitesse. Ses puissantes armes en mains, il avançait vers le général ennemi, prêt à en découdre. Mais lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de ce dernier, il reconnu aussitôt Kojurô, calmement assis sur son destrier. Perturbé de ne pas apercevoir son rival, Yukimura fut déstabilisé. Kojurô profita de cet instant de faiblesse et ordonna enfin à ses troupes de charger à leur tour. L'impact fut terrible. Le choc de la rencontre entre ces deux forces opposées fit plusieurs victimes qui furent littéralement écrasé. Yukimura prit pour cible le lieutenant ennemi, galopant à sa rencontre. Plusieurs hommes tentèrent de l'arrêter dans sa progression et il leur ôta la vie avec précision, leur affligeant le moins de douleur possible.

- Kojurô ! S'écria Yukimura, asseignant un coup de trident.

Ce dernier esquiva sans aucun problème le coup et lui répondit d'un coup d'épée qui le blessa très légèrement au bras. Yukimura pesta intérieurement alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à Kojurô. Il riposta aussitôt, engageant le combat. Soudain, un cri retentit au loin, Yukimura la reconnue aussitôt. Cependant il ne put perdre sa concentration une seconde, à cause du féroce ennemi qu'il combattait ardemment. Soudain, Sasuke apparut devant lui, parant un coup d'épée du bras droit du dragon.

- Sasuke ? S'écria Yukimura, étonné de son apparition.

- Monseigneur, vite il vous faut revenir sur vos pas ! Nos troupes ont été attaquées par surprise par le dragon !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Allez ! Je m'occupe de lui ! Cria Sasuke en repoussant le bras droit du borgne.

Yukimura ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, il se hâta, chargeant à travers les troupes.

- T'occuper de moi ? Tiqua Kojurô. Ne me sous estimerais-tu pas un peu, ninja ?

- Peut-être, mais ne faites pas la même erreure que moi, surtout. Répliqua ce dernier en esquissant un sourire.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Répondit-il en répondant d'un sourire moqueur.

»» ◊◊◊ ««

La chevauché de son destrier mena Yukimura à l'Ouest, sur ce terrain sec et arpenté qui menait aux falaises. Alors qu'il arrivait sur le lieu de l'embuscade, Yukimura s'arrêta net. Au milieu des combats, il le vit. Date Masamune, combattant comme un dragon déchainé, enchainant les meurtres des soldats de Takeda. L'orage fini par éclater, libérant une fine bruine, comme si le ciel cherchait à effacer le sang qui coulait à flot. Les cadavres tombaient les uns après les autres sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le dragon borgne. A lui seul il avait exterminé tout une troupe des forces de Takeda. Yukimura fit face au dragon, serrant de toutes ses forces ses armes. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa gorge sèche était douloureuse à chacune de ses inspirations. Son plus grand désir qui se relevait être en même temps sa plus grande crainte se tenait là, debout et fier, son armure tâchée de sang. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Yukimura tendit l'une de ses armes droit devant lui, menaçant son rival de celle-ci.

- Masamune-dono...

- Yukimura...

L'héritier des Sanada sentit un sentiment de nostalgie s'emparer de son cœur et la tristesse paralyser ses membres. Maintenant qu'il était face à lui, seuls les souvenirs d'il y a deux ans, depuis leur rencontre survint. Date sembla percevoir l'hésitation de son adversaire, il brandit ses deux épées et se positionna pour attaquer.

- Prépare-toi. Conseilla Date.

Il chargea sur Yukimura à toute vitesse, enchainant les coups avec une rare violence. Le Sanada eut beaucoup de mal à les contrer, préférant garder une position défensive. Soudain, l'une de ses attaques porta ses fruits, transperçant l'épaule de son ennemi. Yukimura hurla de douleur avant de se reculer de quelques pas.

- Yukimura, ne retiens pas tes coups. Dit-il en se préparant à attaquer une nouvelle fois. N'aie pas de pitié pour moi car je n'en aurais aucune.

Les paroles de son adversaire réveillèrent son instinct de survis car le regard du dragon était celui d'un tueur. Il esquiva l'attaque du dragon et riposta d'un coup de coude dans son estomac. Le coup le fit reculer de quelques pas.

- Je te retrouve enfin... Toi mon rival. Dit le dragon d'Oshu avec un sourire carnassier. Et celui qui ôtera ta vie ne sera personne d'autre que moi.

Yukimura fronça les sourcils, cet homme le faisait frissonner. Il ne sut dire si c'était de crainte ou bien de désir. Yukimura lança son arme tel un javelot contre le dragon qui para d'un coup d'épée. Seulement cet acte était une diversion qui avait pour but d'attirer son attention un moment pour couvrir son autre coup. Date comprit au dernier moment ses intentions et affronta le deuxième assaut qui blessa Date à a cuisse droite. La pluie au début fine et aussi légère qu'un voile se transforma en déluge, déversant ses eaux à flot rendant le sol extrêment glissant.

- Rends-toi. Ordonna Yukimura d'une voix grave.

La voix plutôt dure du jeune homme était en totale contradiction avec le visage triste de ce dernier. Date si mit à ricaner doucement avant de se repositionner en posture d'attaque, ignorant la blessure à sa jambe qui saignait abondement.

- Jamais. Répondit-il en souriant faiblement.

Yukimura savait pertinemment ce que serait sa réponse, il le connaissait que trop bien et se rendre n'était pas du tout dans la personnalité du seigneur d'Oshu. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en proie à un terrible dilemme. Il avait plus que tout, redouté ce moment. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du dragon, une indescriptible tristesse peignant son visage. Yukimura attaqua alors le dragon, poussant un cri pour se donner du courage. Son attaque frontale était dépourvue de toute subtilité et était plutôt dangereuse, pourtant, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Contre toute attente, le dragon ne broncha pas, baissant même ses lames et fermant les yeux. Alors que son trident allait transpercer de part en part l'homme, Yukimura dévia au dernier moment sa trajectoire, cependant il ne réussit pas totalement, laissant son arme se planter dans son épaule. Ils restèrent immobile, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, Yukimura ôta ses lames de la chair de Date sous un grognement de douleur de ce dernier.

- Pourquoi est-ce...Commença Yukimura avant d'être interrompu par un terrible bruit sourd.

Le sol s'effrita sous leurs pieds, et Date qui se trouvait au bord du précipice tomba. Sans réfléchir, Yukimura sauta à sa suite afin de sauver le borgne. Alors que leur corps tombait dans le vide, le jeune Sanada tenta de toutes ses forces d'attraper la main du dragon. Cependant sa tentative se résultat par un échec et tout deux tombèrent dans la rivière.

»» ◊◊◊ ««

Le torrent était déchainé, ballotant son corps de tous les côtés. La pluie torrentielle quant à elle n'arrangeait rien. Date remonta malgré tout à la surface de l'eau et reprit une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Puis il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux le jeune homme. Il perdit son sang froid, ne le voyant pas, la panique se renforça car la pluie ne l'aidait absolument pas à se repérer. Soudain, il vit l'armure rouge si caractéristique du jeune homme avant qu'il ne coule. Sans perdre un instant, il plongea à son tour. Il se laissa porter par le torrent afin de rattraper le corps inerte du jeune homme qui filait à toute allure, emporté par la force du torrent. Une fois qu'il l'eut attrapé, Date passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille et usa de toutes ses forces pour lutter contre la force de la rivière, oubliant l'incroyable douleur de ses blessures. Ce fut avec toutes les peines du monde qu'il arriva enfin à rejoindre la terre ferme. Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur la berge. Date était essoufflé, allongé sur le dos, il tentait de récupérer l'oxygène qui lui faisait tant défaut. Il tourna la tête vers le corps inerte de Yukimura et rampa vers lui. Terriblement inquiet, Date retourna le corps de Yukimura et s'assura de son état.

- Yukimura ! Yukimura ! S'écria Date en secouant le corps.

Il ne réagissait pas, restant totalement immobile. L'angoisse du borgne s'emplifia, si bien qu'il se releva aussitôt, oubliant la douleur de ses propres blessures. Il ouvrit la bouche du jeune homme et colla la sienne sur ses lèvres et lui fit alors don de son propre oxygène. Après quelques souffles partagés, Yukimura se mit à tousser, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait respiré. Date expira un soupir de soulagement. Il s'allongea sur le sol, trop fatigué pour se lever, sa blessure à l'épaule était profonde et le faisait incroyablement souffrir. Yukimura ne l'avait pas loupé sur ce coup-là. Il esquissa un doux sourire tout en regardant les nuages menaçants qui déversaient leurs larmes. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, allongé lui aussi, il restait inerte.

- Décidément... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Soupira le dragon en se relevant.

Il grimaça de douleur avant de porter une main à sa blessure. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir et le dragon borgne passa le bras de Yukimura autour de ses épaules avant de le soulever. La douleur de sa blessure fut attisée mais sa volonté de protéger le jeune héritier Sanada surpassa sa souffrance. Après avoir marché pendant quelques heures, Date aperçu une cabane de bois au loin. En s'approchant, il remarqua qu'elle avait été abandonnée par ses habitants, sûrement à cause de la guerre. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et remarqua que l'habitation n'avait été délaissée que très récemment. Le repas encore tout chaud sous le feu, les couverts sortis, c'est comme si les propriétaires allaient rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Date déposa Yukimura près du feu, puis il se laissa tomber contre le plancher, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

»» ◊◊◊ ««

C'est en sursaut que Yukimura se réveilla le souffle court. Un peu paniqué, il regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, cherchant à savoir où il était. Mais lorsque son regard se porta sur le corps inerte couché à côté de lui, son expression méfiante se changea en inquiétude.

- Masamune-dono ! S'écria-t-il en posant ses mains sur son torse.

Il sentit un liquide poisseux sur ses mains, inquiet il ôta ses mains du corps du seigneur d'Oshu pour les observer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du sang. Sans perdre une minute, le jeune homme se leva en catastrophe et commença à fouiller de fond en comble la demeure, à la recherche de quoi soigner les blessures du dragon. Il trouva un rouleau de lin et remplit un récipient d'eau chaude. Yukimura s'activa à enlever les vêtements et l'armure de Date, soignant ses gestes afin de ne pas ouvrir un peu plus ses plaies. Le torse du blessé dévoilé, le jeune homme put se rendre compte de l'étendu de la gravité de sa blessure. Il s'évertua à nettoyer le sang qui souillait sa peau, passant délicatement le tissu blanc qui nettoyait les traces du liquide pourpre. Les grognements de douleur que poussait Date augmentèrent son terrible sentiment de culpabilité. Après qu'il eut fini de panser les blessures du dragon d'Oshu, il se permit enfin de respirer, sa vie ne semblait pas être en danger, aussi n'aurait-il besoin que de repos pour recouvrer ses forces. Yukimura se leva en silence, se préoccupant enfin de son propre confort. Il enleva son armure qui le pesait à cause des protections en métal mais aussi à cause de l'eau que ses vêtements avaient absorbée. Il ne garda que son pantalon en tissu blanc orné de flammes rouges, étendant le reste de ses affaires et celles du dragon pour qu'elles sèchent au plus vite. Ensuite il revint au chevet de Date, s'asseyant en tailleur à ses côtés. Ses yeux noisette détaillèrent le visage aux traits fins qui semblait si serein. Comment pouvait-il rester allongé ainsi, avec cette expression si calme alors que son pire ennemi se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Yukimura baissa la tête, regardant le bandage à son épaule. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur le lin blanc qui protégeait sa plaie, un terrible sentiment d'amertume en bouche, il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir faillit tuer le dragon. Ses doigts remontèrent, glissant sur sa peau légèrement doré de son torse jusqu'à son menton. Il la fit ensuite remonter jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa doucement. La main qui vint se poser sur la sienne le sortit de ses pensées. Date était réveillé et le regardait de son œil unique avec gravité. Yukimura tenta d'ôter sa main, mais les doigts du dragon vinrent s'entrelacer aux siens, l'empêchant de partir. Date força la main de Yukimura à glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres, embrassant celle-ci délicatement. Le jeune héritier des Sanada sentit ses joues prendre feux et son cœur s'emballer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement, désirant libérer les mots qui restèrent pourtant coincés dans sa gorge. Le léger sourire du dragon borgne l'encouragea finalement à exprimer enfin ses pensées.

- Masamune-dono, comment vont vos blessures ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Yukimura...

L'œil glace de Masamune se ferma, laissant apparaître une expression pleine de souffrance. Ce dernier lâcha la main du jeune homme, la libérant. Mal à l'aise, Yukimura ramena celle-ci sur l'une de ses jambes, détournant le regard.

- Tu ne devrais pas soigner un ennemi. Continua Date avec une voix grave.

- Alors pourquoi m'avez vous sauver le premier ? Rétorqua Yukimura en fronçant les sourcils.

Date se redressa dans un gémissement de souffrance, préférant se mettre à niveau de son interlocuteur. Il soupira en voyant l'expression déterminée du jeune homme, ce même visage qui l'avait complètement séduit d'ailleurs. Se sentant faible face à lui, il n'en démordit pas pour autant.

- Personne n'a le droit de t'ôter la vie à part moi, pas même l'eau du torrent. Répondit-il en plongeant son regard perçant dans ses yeux noisette.

Date perçut un changement de couleur au niveau des joues de Yukimura. Il se rendit compte de sa phrase pour le moins ambigüe et tenta de se rattraper.

- Ça aurait une fin si pitoyable pour le tigre de Takeda que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te secourir. Ricana-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous délibérément baissé vos armes ? S'écria Yukimura. A ce moment-là, vous avez simplement abandonné, comme si vous cherchiez à mourir de ma lance !

Date resta interdit, observant le visage très expressif de son vis-à-vis, le souffle court, les joues rougies et les larmes au coin des yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable.

- Je pourrais également te retourner la question. Répondit-il d'un ton calme.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Cet instant...Lorsque tu as chargé sur moi, tu as toi aussi délibérément laissé beaucoup d'ouvertures. Cette attaque irréfléchie qui aurait pu être si facilement contrée aurait dû t'être mortelle, et tu le savais pertinemment. Jamais tu n'aurais montré une telle faiblesse si cela n'avait pas été prémédité. Tu as été le premier à vouloir mourir. Répondit Date d'une voix extrêmement froide.

Le visage de Date s'était transformé, laissant paraître toute sa colère et sa frustration. Yukimura quant à lui baissa la tête, sûrement honteux que sa supercherie ait été découverte. Date, furieux, se saisit du collier de Yukimura avant de tirer d'un coup sec dessus, le forçant à rapprocher son visage du sien.

- N'as-tu donc aucune valeur de la vie ? Siffla-t-il.

- Finalement, peut-être sommes nous exactement pareil. Répondit Yukimura en fixant les lèvres du dragon. Je ne peux me résoudre à te tuer...

Les douces lèvres de l'héritier des Sanada embrassèrent celles de Date avec une immense tendresse, goûtant avec régale la volupté de celles-ci. Le délicat contact fut approfondi par le seigneur Masamune qui délaissa le collier pour s'emparer de sa nuque. Il se fraya un chemin dans la bouche de celui-ci, cherchant la langue de Yukimura. S'en suivit un échange très passionné qui, lorsque Date y mit fin, laissa un Yukimura entièrement essoufflé. Le visage rouge écrevisse de son vis-à-vis ravit le dragon qui esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Masamune-dono... Murmura Yukimura en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure mi-longue et soyeuse de Date.

Il parcourra ensuite son visage, s'arrêtant sur le cache de cuir noir qui dissimulait son œil droit, le touchant doucement du bout des doigts. Cette douce fièvre qui réchauffait son ventre, battre son cœur à toute allure et engourdissait ses membres, il l'avait presque oublié.

- Deux ans... Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, glissant sa main dans les longs cheveux châtains clairs de Yukimura, les détachants d'un geste de leur ruban rouge.

- Ce fut si long...J'ai bien cru ne plus jamais pouvoir vous toucher ainsi... Chuchota Yukimura en parsemant son visage d'une multitude de baisers.

Yukimura sentit son cœur s'envoler lorsqu'une des mains du général d'Oshu parcourut son torse tandis que son visage se nicha au creux de son épaule.

- Lorsque tu m'avais dit que ma vie t'appartenait, tu ne plaisantais pas à ce que je vois. Chuchota Date à l'oreille du jeune officier.

- Je vois aussi que vous avez prit ça très au sérieux. Après tout vous ne laisserez jamais personne, à par moi, vous prendre la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Yukimura en souriant.

- Il y a deux ans tu étais vraiment mignon, mais cette attitude si sûre de toi me plaît beaucoup plus.

Sa réplique fut accueillit par un tendre baiser de Yukimura. Il vint doucement se placer à califourchon sur les hanches du général, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire mal au dragon. Il put ainsi sentir le désir naissant de Date, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle.

- Je vois ça. Dit Yukimura faisant référence à cette protubérance qu'il sentait se former tout contre la sienne.

- Yukimura...

L'hériter des Sanada reprit les lèvres du beau général avec gourmandise, enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Il se souvient encore les rêves qu'il avait fait il y a deux ans, ceux-là même qui avaient finalement mit un nom sur ses sentiments. Alors qu'à cette époque ses désirs pour Date étaient embarrassant pour lui, le faisant mourir de honte rien que de songer à toucher intimement le corps de son amant, il avait à présent gagné une assurance incroyable. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis toutes ces années, ou bien la conscience qu'il pouvait le perdre à tout instant, mais Yukimura avait décidé que sa vie était bien trop courte pour se mentir à lui-même et faire taire ses sentiments. Il était fou de cet homme, il en avait une terrible envie de le sentir contre lui, de lui appartenir, et il ne se cacherait pas pour le lui montrer. Lentement ses hanches ondulèrent contre celles du dragon, augmentant le contact entre leur virilité.

- Masamune-dono... J'ai vraiment terriblement envie de vous. Chuchota-t-il en parcourant ses mains sur son torse pansé, glissant sur sa peau, faisant le contour de ses muscles finement taillés.

Masamune resta sans voix, un peu surprit par tant d'honnêteté de la part du plus jeune. Mais la surprise lui passa rapidement laissant place à un grand sourire. Son œil de glace coupa le souffle à Yukimura tant le désir qu'il y percevait le subjuguait. Le général d'Oshu ne resta pas inactif, il plongea l'une de ses mains dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis tandis que ses lèvres descendirent de son cou jusqu'à son torse, le dévorant avec passion. Il s'arrêta sur l'un de ses boutons de chair, mordillant et suçant par moment cet endroit si sensible. L'attention ravit l'officier qui accéléra, sans s'en rendre compte, le rythme de balancement de ses hanches.

- Même si ce n'est qu'un instant, qu'une nuit... Je te ferais mien, Yukimura...

Le souffle chaud du général et ses mots rendirent le jeune homme fou d'impatience, il avait envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Leur corps était tout deux attirés comme deux puissants aimants, refusant de se décoller l'un de l'autre. La main de Date commença un lent va-et-vient sur la virilité du Sanda, lui décrochant quelques gémissements étouffés. Yukimura n'y tenant plus, ôta Date de sa prison de tissu afin de toucher lui aussi à son membre. Des soupires de plus en plus suggestifs s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres, attisant chacun d'un feu qui incendia leurs entrailles. Yukimura se plaça au-dessus du membre du général et le présenta à son corps. Alors qu'il allait abaisser ses hanches, il fut stoppé par Date qui l'immobilisa. Intrigué, Yukimura interrogea du regard son amant.

- Est-ce que...Il y en a eu d'autre ? Demanda-t-il en baissant un peu les yeux, sans doute soucieux de sa réponse.

Un doux sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du beau jeune homme, il prit le visage du général dans ses mains en coupe et le força à le regarder.

- Jamais. Dit-il sans hésitation. Et...Vous ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Personne.

Alors que Yukimura retentait de se lier enfin à Date, ce dernier l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

- Non, attends. Tu risques de souffrir, je ne veux pas que ai mal. Si tu dois crier, ce sera de plaisir. Dit-il une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Il présenta trois doigts devant les lèvres de Yukimura qui les accueillit volontiers. Le bel officier suçota consciensement les doigts du général avant que celui-ci ne les retire de ses lèvres pour les présenter à son entrée. Prenant garde de bien occuper la virilité et le corps de Yukimura pendant qu'il le préparait. Chacun de ses gestes était d'une tendresse déconcertante, enivrant son amant de bien-être. Même lorsque ce dernier ondulait en rythme avec ses allers et venues en lui, Date resta patient, préférant le plaisir de Yukimura au sien.

- Masamune-dono, je vous en prie... Gémit Yukimura, le gratifiant d'un visage absolument craquant.

- Demandé comme ça, comment veux-tu que je refuse ? Répondit-il avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Il laissa ainsi Yukimura enfin accéder à son envie. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur les hanches de son amant, l'autorisant à s'enfoncer en lui. Les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent sur la peau de Date lui décrochant un grognement de douleur.

- Masamune-dono ? Pardonne-moi, est-ce que ça va ? S'empressa de dire Yukimura en proie à l'inquiétude.

- Il m'en faudrait beaucoup plus que ça pour m'arrêter. Dit-il en riant avant de donner un coup de rein qui réduit l'officier au silence.

Yukimura se laissa ainsi aller, s'enivrant des délicieuses sensations que lui procurait le corps du beau général. Et quand celui-ci mêla ses mouvements aux siens, créant une danse érotique, ses sensations se décuplèrent, lui arrachant de longs gémissements. Les bras du général virent bien vite enlacer le corps de son amant avant qu'il ne niche son visage dans son cou, mordillant avec douceur la peau en sueur du jeune officier.

- Je..Gn...Masamune...Dono... Gémit-il en tremblant légèrement.

- Non, pas encore.

Date renversa son amant sur le dos. Il se coucha sur Yukimura, collant chaque parcelle de sa peau contre celle de son délicieux officier. Il l'embrassa passionnément mais cessa tout mouvement en lui. Il se focalisa ainsi sur les caresses, profitant de leur retrouvaille pour accomplir enfin tout ce dont il avait rêvé de faire avec lui.

- Votre blessure...Masamune-dono, vous... Dit-il avant que les lèvres fiévreuses de Date ne le réduisent au silence. Vous ne devriez pas...Continua-t-il lorsque le baiser prit fin en détournant ses yeux, les joues rougies.

Le général esquissa un grand sourire, après l'avoir tut avec son baiser, tout ce que l'on pouvait dire c'est que le jeune homme était devenu beaucoup plus docile, n'ayant visiblement pas envie que cet instant ne cesse. Après cet échange, Date se releva. Il se saisit d'une de ses cuisses et l'écarta franchement, dévoilant à sa vue la virilité gonflée à bloc du jeune homme. Sa main valide quant à elle, se posa juste à la droite du visage de son amant, supportant à elle seule, tout son poids. Il ondula ainsi franchement son bassin, pénétrant le jeune homme avec puissance. Le membre du général trouvant un angle optimale, trouva la petite boule de nerf qui ravit Yukimura d'un extraordinaire plaisir qui se traduisit par un cri on ne peut plus suggestif.

- Masamune...Gn...Dono...Encore, là ! Continuez... Gémit-il, prit dans les méandres de la passion.

Date ne se fit pas prier, il s'évertua à satisfaire la demande vraiment excitante de son amant, se régalant de son visage rougie par l'effort, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux mi-clos. Il n'était plus de désir, sentant son corps se consumer dans un feu d'un plaisir intense. Yukimura attrapa le poignet de la main posée à terre de Date, s'y accrochant vivement. Masamune quant à lui accéléra ses mouvements, y mettant plus de vitesse mais aussi de puissance, comblant le jeune homme. Il entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux du jeune homme et happa les lèvres grandes ouvertes de Yukimura qui cherchaient désespérément à respirer. Ils virent ensemble comblant l'autre d'un orgasme. Date s'effondra sur Yukimura, tout deux étaient essoufflés et cherchaient à reprendre leur respiration. Yukimura enlaça tendrement son amant avant de se peloter contre lui. Exténué, il se laissa porter par le sommeil, aidé par les caresses de Date. Les mains perdues dans ses cheveux, le général admirait la sublime chevelure du jeune homme. Il sourit lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'était rapidement endormis et l'enlaça à son tour avant de sombrer à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

»» ◊◊◊ ««

Le soleil avait finalement réussit à percer les nuages qui restaient encore dans le ciel. Le chemin de terre se séparait en deux et les deux soldats allaient se quitter.

- Masamune-dono... Commença Yukimura.

Hésitant, il ne savait trop quoi dire. Il avait pourtant tant à lui dire, mais rien ne vint spontanément. Il soupira, agacé par son idiotie.

- Portez-vous bien monseigneur. Lui dit-il en adressant un tendre sourire à son amant.

Ce fut Yukimura qui partit le premier, s'engageant sur le chemin de droite.

- Au revoir Yukimura. Dit Date d'une voix faible, presque imperceptible.

Sur le chemin, Yukimura était perdu dans ses pensées. Sa tristesse était bien plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, la nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui avait ravivé ses sentiments déjà très forts pour le général. Il ne pourra jamais oublier cette nuit où ils purent, libéré de leurs obligations et leur destin, se lier en exprimant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Un faible sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il lui fallut bien quatre heures avant de retrouver ses troupes. Il retrouva son seigneur devant lequel il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, omettant bien entendu plusieurs passages de cet épisode inattendu. Agenouillé devant son seigneur, Yukimura venait de finir son rapport.

- Ce n'est pas important. Puisque Masamune est mort à présent, nous avons gagné la bataille.

Yukimura resta un instant interdit, incapable de bouger. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, c'était parfaitement impossible, il avait quitté Date il n'y avait de ça que quelques heures à peine et il était bel et bien vivant.

- Pardon monseigneur ?

- Masamune a été mortellement blessé par l'une de nos troupes embusquées. Bien qu'il fut sauvé par son célèbre lieutenant, je pense qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Déclara solennellement Takeda.

Les mains de Yukimura tremblaient, il s'obstina à garder son visage baissé pour ne pas dévoiler son expression anéantie. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pas lui...Tout mais pas lui ! Criait-il au fond de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yukimura avait eut envie de tuer son maître. Ses mains cramponnées sur ses armes, il y songeait réellement. Cependant sa raison vint apaiser sa colère. Ça ne le ramènerait pas, il en était parfaitement conscient.

- Nous avons donc gagné ? Demanda Yukimura en tentant de garder une voix neutre.

- Oui. Triste fin pour un combattant tel que lui. Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à avoir la visite de son bras droit.

- Bien, permettez-moi de me retirer dans ce cas.

- Tu peux disposer.

Yukimura se releva rapidement et quitta les lieux, prenant garde à ce que son visage soit le moins visible possible. Car même s'il avait réussit à garder un timbre de voix correct, les larmes qui ravageaient ses joues étaient quant à elles difficiles à cacher. Isolé, il posa une main sur un arbre, prenant appuis sur le bois pour ne pas tomber. Date était sûrement en train d'agoniser à l'heure qu'il était et lui était là, impuissant. Il désirait plus que tout prendre un cheval et partir le rejoindre immédiatement, mais son devoir et son rang l'en empêchait. Il frappa le tronc de l'arbre, qui lui faisait face, avec toute sa force, brisant l'écorce. Ses mains se tâchèrent de sang tant il frappa, encore et encore. Soudain, il entendit au loin l'agitation des troupes. Il prit plusieurs longues minutes pour se remettre tant bien que mal de ses émotions avant de retourner au campement. Comme l'avait prédit son seigneur, Kojurô fut annoncé. Yukimura rejoignit son seigneur, se postant à sa droite. Il vit le bras droit du seigneur d'Oshu avancer, le visage sombre, ravagé d'une grande tristesse. Il avança jusqu'à Takeda avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Mon seigneur, Date Masamune, est...Mort. Annonça-t-il en serrant des dents.

- Je vois... Le dragon d'Oshu était un véritable guerrier, un exemple de bravoure et d'honneur. Même si je fus son ennemi, je respecte la force incroyable de cet homme, j'ordonne à tous ceux présents ici, de ne jamais oublier combien cet homme fut exceptionnel. Je gage de ne pas envahir vos terres et vous laissez vivre en paix, acceptez seulement de supporter notre armée lorsque celle-ci en fera l'appel.

- Bien...Seigneur Takeda. Dit Kojurô en se relevant. Si notre liberté est préservée, alors il n'y a plus lieu de combattre. Je suis certain que notre seigneur n'aurait pas voulut que ses hommes meurent inutilement, le suivant aveuglément dans la mort.

Le seigneur de Yukimura se retira rapidement, ayant beaucoup de choses à régler. Kojurô fixa Yukimura en silence. L'ayant dévisagé environ une bonne minute, il s'avança vers lui.

- Au seuil de la mort...Il appela votre nom. "J'aurais souhaité l'avoir à mes côtés." c'est ce qu'il a dit avant de mourir... Dit-il d'une voix grave avant de tourner les talons et partir à son tour.

L'officier s'effondra sur le sol, toutes ses forces l'ayant quittée d'une seule traite. Tandis qu'il perdait ses mains dans sa chevelure crispant ses doigts sur son crâne, les souvenirs en compagnie de Date vinrent le hanter, défilant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Sa voix lui parvint, le tourmentant tel un fantôme.

" Yukimura... Yukimura! Où es-tu ? YUKIMURA !"

Il se réveilla en sursaut au même moment qu'un éclair qui déchira le ciel dans un violent fracas, la sueur perlant abondamment sur sa peau. Essoufflé Yukimura regarda autour de lui, complètement bouleversé. Il reconnu la cabane dans laquelle Date et lui avaient trouvé refuge. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, il tourna la tête et vit le corps endormit de Date. Il posa une main tremblante sur son visage, caressant tendrement sa joue. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Un simple mauvais rêve ! Il était là, endormi près de lui. La chaleur de sa peau en était la preuve. De petits cercles d'eau se formèrent sur la peau de l'endormi attirant l'attention de Yukimura. Réalisant que quelques seconde seulement plus tard, il porta sa main sur ses joues, effaçant les traces humides de ses larmes. Le Sanada se recoucha auprès de son amant, s'entourant de ses bras et se rassurant de sa présence. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de fermer les yeux. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ce fut les rayons du soleil qui le réveillèrent, en douceur cette fois. Il bailla paresseusement avant de chercher à tâtons le corps de son amant. Il se leva précipitamment, paniqué de ne pas le trouver auprès de lui.

- Yukimura ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'étonna Date qui pénétra dans la pièce à cet instant précis.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme se leva et se précipita dans les bras du général, serrant son corps aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Date d'une voix douce, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

- Je vous en prie, faites bien attention à vous. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose...

- Yukimura, ne sois pas idiot...Nous sommes en guerre, et de plus, ennemi. Soupira Date en répondant au câlin de son amant.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous survivre... Avoua Yukimura en plongeant son visage au creux de l'épaule de Date.

Sa phrase fut mal accueillit, Masamune se dégagea de ses bras, saisissant fermement les épaules du jeune homme l'obligeant à lui faire face. Le visage du borgne était empreint de colère et Yukimura éprouva un instant un frisson d'effrois.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre d'idiotie sortir de ta bouche ! Même s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu continueras à vivre, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Quelle demande égoïste. Siffla Yukimura en baissant la tête.

- Peut-être, mais ne voudrais-tu pas la même chose pour moi ? Demanda-t-il en se radoucissant.

- Je... Effectivement... Se résigna le plus jeune en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Alors ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille. Et de toute façon, aucun de nous deux ne perdra la vie.

Rassuré, Yukimura leva son visage, faisant face à celui de Date. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Puis chacun d'eux revêtir leur armure et se préparèrent à retrouver chacun leur camp. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sur le petit chemin de terre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se sépare en deux. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'intersection. Yukimura se sentit très mal à l'aise, se rappelant le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Alors qu'il restait paralysé, Date s'avança sur le chemin de gauche.

- A présent nos chemins se séparent. Déclara Date.

- Je... Tenta Yukimura avant de se reprendre. Portez-vous bien, Masamune-dono...Finit-il par dire en serrant le poing et baissant les yeux.

La frustration se lisait clairement sur son visage, comme le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose mais il s'y refusait obstinément. Date marcha, tournant le dos à son amant, se promettant que ce n'était là qu'un au revoir et non un adieu. Yukimura regarda s'éloigner le beau général, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui affligeaient sa gorge. Date continua son chemin sans se retourner, Yukimura de son côté, s'engagea dans le chemin opposé à celui du général, signant leur séparation. Marchant péniblement sur le chemin graillonneux, le jeune officier de Takeda n'était pas rassuré. Cet étrange songe l'avait réellement terrorisé tant il avait été réel. Et rien qu'à la pensée de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait, son cœur se brisait. Pas rassuré, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout ce n'était là qu'un rêve, juste une peur due à la guerre qu'il avait exprimé en songe, rien ne disait que c'était prémonitoire ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Pourtant, malgré toutes ses réflexions logiques et rationnelles, au fond de lui, Yukimura avait un très mauvais pressentiment, mettant tout ses sens en alerte.

- Masamune-dono...Murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant net.

Debout et immobile en plein milieu du chemin, il sembla s'être transformé en statue. Soudain, il tourna les talons et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put. Il arriva à l'intersection à laquelle il avait quitté Date et emprunta le chemin du général, décidant de partir à sa recherche. Son armure était vraiment lourde et ses armes encombrantes mais malgré la chaleur et la douleur de ses blessures, Yukimura arriva à garder la même cadence, porté par son inquiétude. C'est lorsqu'il rencontra un carrefour au détour du chemin qu'il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Reprenant son souffle, il profita de cette pause pour tenter de deviner quel chemin avait bien pu prendre son amant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol encore humide du sol et remarqua de très nombreuses traces de pas sur l'un deux. Sans hésitation, il emprunta cette direction. Après quelques minutes, il entendit non loin d'ici le son caractéristique du claquement métallique d'épées croisant le fer. Sans penser à sa propre sécurité, il s'aventura vers l'origine du boucan. Il vit alors Date, toutes griffes sorties, se défendant contre un groupe de mercenaire. Alors qu'il allait se joindre à la bataille aux côtés de son aimé, il remarqua un des mercenaires embusqué dans l'angle mort de Date, prêt à attaquer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait achever son amant. Yukimura sortit de sa cachette, hurlant sa fureur et déconcentrant ainsi l'ennemi qui allait tuer Date en traître. Tous surprit de sa présence, Date fut tout de même le plus vif à réagir et profita de la diversion pour attaquer les derniers mercenaires encore vivants. Yukimura se rua sur l'embusqué armé de son arbalète et trancha presque son corps en deux. Ce dernier avait machinalement pointé l'arme sur le nouvel ennemi et tira dans un reflexe nerveux. Yukimura se prit la flèche dans le flan et il tomba à terre. Grimaçant de douleur, le jeune officier griffa le sol en gémissant légèrement. Soudain, une ombre se posa au dessus de lui, le privant de soleil, paniqué, il releva la tête. Date était debout, lui souriant tendrement. Un corps tomba juste derrière lui dans un bruit sourd, Yukimura devina que Date avait tué l'homme en plantant son sabre derrière lui, en plein dans le cœur de son ennemi. A présent tous les ennemis étaient morts et Date était sain et sauf. Une joie immense s'empara du jeune homme, il avait finalement réussit à déjouer le destin grâce à son rêve qui se trouvait finalement être prémonitoire. Il se releva grâce à la main tendue de son amant.

- Masamune-dono...Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement avant de l'enlacer contre lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot...Vraiment...Risquer ta vie comme ça... Murmura Date à son oreille, répondant à l'attention de son jeune amant, l'entourant lui aussi de ses bras.

Yukimura serra le tissu de sa tunique bleue entre ses doigts, nichant son visage contre le torse de Date. Alors qu'il parcourait son dos de ses mains, il rencontra une curieuse sensation. Lentement, il rouvrit ses paupières et leva ses mains afin de voir ce dont il s'agissait. Tremblant, il comprit à la couleur pourpre du liquide qui coulait entre ses doigts qu'il s'agissait du sang. Sous le choc, il ne se rendit pas compte que les bras de Date le lâchèrent. Le jeune officier aperçu la blessure, c'était une immense plaie profonde partant de son épaule droite jusqu'à sa hanche gauche. Comme si le temps s'était suspendu, le corps de Date s'échappa des bras de Yukimura, s'effondrant sur le sol avec une lenteur insoutenable.

- MASAMUNE-DONO ! Cria Yukimura en tombant à genoux, réussissant à rattraper l'homme avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur le sol humide.

Paniqué, Yukimura ne sut quoi faire. Il secouait vigoureusement la tête, refusant de croire à cette blessure mortelle qu'arborait son dos. Le haut du corps du général était soutenu par les cuisses du Sanada. Date porta une main tremblante au visage d'ange au-dessus de lui. En caressant la peau chaude de son amant, il laissa une trace sanglante de son propre sang. Il souriait tendrement au jeune homme, passant son index sous les yeux de celui-ci pour cueillir les larmes qui perlaient abondamment.

- Yukimura... Murmura-t-il avec une grande difficulté.

- Non, ne parlez pas ! S'écria le jeune homme en prenant la main de son amant et la serrant très fort dans la sienne. Je vous en prie...Je vous en supplie... Gémit-il entre ses sanglots.

Les lèvres de Date tremblèrent, alors que sa voix faiblissait jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un murmure, le dernier souffle du dragon s'échappa de ses lèvres, dévoilant ses derniers mots à son amant. La main du général nichée dans les cheveux de Yukimura, tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Masamune-dono ! Masamune-dono ! S'écria Yukimura en reprenant entres ses mains celle du général qui gisait inerte au sol. Répondez-moi, je vous en prie ! Criait-il de plus en plus fort tout en posant sa main sur sa joue, comme si par ce geste, Date allait caresser ses longs cheveux châtains, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Cependant il ne bougea plus. Incrédule, le jeune homme embrassa les lèvres de Masamune, espérant le faire réagir. Alors qu'il posait baiser sur baiser sur celles glacées de son amant, les larmes virent tomber le visage de ce dernier. Les gémissements étouffés de Yukimura devinrent de longues plaintes déchirant le silence de la nature. Réalisant qu'il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, l'officier sentit son cœur se briser une poussière.

- DATEEEEE ! Hurla-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Son cri déchira le ciel mais pourtant sa douleur n'était pas apaisée. Affligé d'une si grande souffrance, Yukimura semblait avoir perdu la raison, hurlant comme un damné. Il serrait le corps de son aimé contre lui, refusant de le lâcher.

»» ◊◊◊ ««

Le soleil rouge dispersait ses rayons à travers la plaine, colorant les brins d'herbes en or que la légère brise faisait danser. Vu comme ça, le soleil semblait avoir été simplement posé sur l'horizon. Cependant on pouvait voir que ce dernier commençait à se cacher derrière celui-ci, disparaissant peu à peu. Yukimura était debout et immobile face à ce spectacle. Un an s'était déroulé depuis la mort de son amant. Un an. Et pourtant la douleur était toujours aussi vive, comme s'il l'avait quitté à l'instant. Chaque jour qu'il vit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer, se demandant s'il n'était pas venu le sauver, aurait-il pu s'en sortir ? S'il avait prit tout deux ce chemin dès le début, aurait-il pu le sauver ? Ou bien serait-il mort ensemble ? Yukimura plongea sa main dans sa tunique, cherchant dans sa poche intérieure un objet. Il en sortit un cache-œil de cuir noir qu'il gardait toujours précieusement sur lui, dans cette poche qu'il s'était fait au niveau de son cœur. Il observa l'objet un instant. A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, tous les moments vécus en sa compagnie défilaient dans sa tête. Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où il disparut. Quel destin cruel que de survivre à son âme sœur, mais il lui avait promis, il lui survivrait.

- Date...Murmura-t-il en portant l'objet à ses lèvres, embrassant le cuir avec légèreté. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse du vent qui emportait ses paroles au loin. Tu es si cruel.

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, glissant le long de ses joues. Il se mit à sangloter, serrant son cache-œil dans sa main.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu même pas laissé le temps de te dire à quel point je t'aime... Je t'aime...Je t'aime Date...

Mais nulle réponse ne vint, seul le bruissement des branches se fit entendre. Yukimura refit face au paysage, se concentrant sur le crépuscule qui annonçait la nuit. Ce soir comme tous les soirs depuis la disparition de son amant, Yukimura entendait encore sa voix hanter son esprit de ses dernières paroles.

"Yukimura...Je…Je t'aime... Je...t'..."

おわり。。。

* * *

**[Fin]**

**Tache Bleue | Antique Désir**

**Note de l'auteure : Oui je sais...Pour moi aussi ce fut un déchirement ! Je vous jure ! Mais bon, pour que sa mort ne soit pas inutile...Laissez une Review ? :(**


End file.
